Answer to a Nygma Chronicles: Story 1
by Sheila Wolfe
Summary: When Edward Nygma and his little sister, Anne Sue Nygma, are forced into crime by the Mad Hatter, it is up to Batman and Robin to save them from the Hatter's evil clutches before their time runs out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness swirled with rain as a Mr. E Nygma stormed down the night shrouded streets of Gotham. He turned into an old apartment building made of dark red bricks. Inside, faded tan walls and dim lights guided his way up the stairs. On the second floor, not even the familiar sight of his apartment door with the number 43 could calm his rising anger. He was digging through his pockets, searching for his keys, when a voice floated from out of the dark.

"Mr. Nygma I presume." The red headed man jumped, startled by the sudden noise, and dropped his recently recovered keys.

"Who's there?" he asked, scanning the dark with flashing blue eyes. One shadow separated itself from the others. As it stepped into the dim light, the form of a short man appeared. He had a large head, bucked teeth, small blue eyes that darted this way and that, blond hair under a colorful top hat and a colorful suit to match.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Nygma glanced the strange man up and down suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he should trust the colorful clown; this was Gotham City after all.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." In one swift move, he took off his hat and stooped into a low bow. "I am the Mad Hatter, one of the many notorious villains in Gotham. You can call me the Hatter if you like, Edward."

"How do you know me?" Nygma repeated carefully. The man straightened up, holding Edward's keys in his hand.

"I've had my eye on you for some time now, Edward. Can I call you Eddie? You see, I have a proposition for you, Eddie. One you may find interesting. I know you are in need of a job."

"How would you know that?" Edward asked suddenly. "I was just fired today!"

"I told you, I've had my eye on you. There is a device I need completed but I'm in need of some help trying to finish it. The whole thing has been a bit of a riddle and I thought you may be the one person smart enough to solve it. I know how much you like a good mind teaser, Eddie. So, what do you say?"

The Hatter stuck out his hand, but Edward just stared at it. After a moment of silence, the blond man pulled his hand back.

"Well I can understand if you don't want to." He dropped the keys into the red headed man's hand and sighed dramatically. "I though you were a man of opportunity, but I guess I was wrong. Jobs are getting so hard to find now and this one would pay really well. Perhaps you aren't worried about losing the apartment, or your sister." He glanced at the door in an almost menacing way, but the look was lost in the dark.

"Anyways," he said, turning his back, "sorry for bothering you. I wish you a good night and good luck finding another job." He started to walk down the hall with Nygma weighing his options.

"Wait!" he called, making his decision. "How much does it pay?" he asked simply, narrowing his blue eyes. The colorful back stopped and turned to face him.

"That depends." The Hatter said craftily, placing his hat on his head.

"On what?" Edward asked, his interest peaked.

"On how much you can carry!" The Hatter laughed and walked back over to him. "Come Eddie my friend. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed. Come back to my place, we'll talk it over and you can make your decision there." He wrapped one arm around Ed's shoulders and led him down the hall.

As they walked away, Ed pocked his key and glanced at the apartment door behind them. "Sorry," he whispered, turning his eyes away and following the Hatter down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

1

"Welcome back, Master Bruce," Alfred Pennyworth greeted in his proper English accent. The elderly butler stepped out of the elevator into the dimly lit Batcave.

The squeaks and rustles of nesting bats echoed around the cavern, but this did not bother its human occupants. For the few people who did know of the seclusive cave system hidden beneath the foundations of Wayne Manor, the bats were a normal part of their lives. "I see you and Master Dick have returned earlier than usual. It's barely 4 a.m."

"Oh, hey Alfred." Bruce turned from his high tech computer to glance at the butler. Still dressed in his dark cape and menacing cowl, the sight of Batman in the dark was intimidating but the butler knew better than to be scared. At the dark knight's side, a masked teen in a bright uniform and dark cape gave him a questioning look.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" the boy asked, brushing back his spiky black hair.

"You should know, Master Dick," the butler replied, stepping into the light of the monitor, "that I only get as much sleep as the two of you."

The masked figures turned their attention back to the computer. A blond man in colorful clothes filled up most of the screen. Alfred recognized the villain tipping his hat politely. "Jervis Tetch, sir? I thought he left Gotham months ago."

"He's back now," Bruce replied, tapping some keys, "and he brought a friend with him." Replacing Tetch's picture was a new man in a green suit sporting a question mark shaped cane. Behind his purple mask twinkled intelligent blue eyes and short red hair showed beneath his green bowler hat. "He's calling himself the Riddler."

"I've never seen him before."

"That's because he's new." Wayne tapped another key. A similar but unmasked version of the man shared the screen. His clothes were different but his blue eyes still sparked with the same cleverness.

"His name is Edward Nygma. Used to work at a computer software and gaming enterprise before he was let off two weeks ago. Tonight, he and the Hatter tried to break into Star Labs."

"What were they after?"

"No clue." Bruce slid the cowl back and stared at the screen with fresh blue eyes. "Security was too tight and they disappeared empty handed."

"But why would the Hatter want this Nygma character working for him?" None of this seemed to make sense to the butler.

"Nygma has an extremely high IQ. Tetch must have a job too complicated for him to solve alone. But Nygma doesn't have any police record and doesn't seem the type to suddenly start working for criminals." Bruce pondered this while Alfred studied the computer.

"Perhaps he is being blackmailed. Does he have any friends or family?"

"He has a younger sister." Wayne tapped the keys and another picture covered the other two pictures of Nygma. It showed a teenage girl with long brown hair and green eyes. "Anne Nygma. After their parents died in a car crash, she went to live with him."

"Then it would make sense for this Nygma guy to work for the Hatter. They probably have his sister," Robin pointed out.

"No one from her school has filed a missing persons report to the police?" Alfred asked.

"She takes online classes. Only place that would notice a disappearance is the Gotham Sports Center downtown. She has a scholarship there for gymnastics but she hasn't missed any days."

"Gotham Sports Center? Isn't that where you attend classes, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, glancing at Bruce's ward.

"Yeah sometimes," Richard answered. He studied the girl for a moment but eventually shrugged. "I don't think I've ever seen her."

"Well you'll be seeing her tomorrow," Bruce concluded, turning from the computer. "She has a class and I want you to attend. The Hatter may not have taken her but he's probably having her trailed to keep Nygma in line. I'll check out the apartment while you keep an eye on the girl."

Dick nodded, taking one last look at the girl on screen.

wvw

"Blast!" The Mad Hatter slammed his gloved fist down on the table angrily. Across from him, the Riddler regarded him coolly through his purple mask.

"Well what did you expect?" he asked snidely, twirling his cane. "That we would waltz in and take what we wanted?"

The two men were sitting in the middle of an old warehouse by the docks. Abandoned for years, the rickety wood building served as a good hide out. Other than the oil drums shoved against the walls, it had a homey charm to it if you could get passed the smell.

"I assumed you would be able to get us in," the blond man barked crossly. Their plan to break into Star Labs had failed when the alarm systems were set off. Without the targeted item, they were forced to run before the cops showed up.

Nygma tugged his purple gloves tighter, unimpressed by the Hatter's temper.

"I'm just the brains. What about you're goons? Aren't they here for this very reason?" Edward gestured over his shoulder to the thugs standing near the door, armed with guns and dumb muscle. There were only five of them but five was all that was needed to cover an escape.

"None of them can get through the security. We need a cat burglar for that."

"Why not get Catwoman?" Hatter just shook his head irritably at the suggestion, almost toppling his color patched top hat in the process.

"Already tried. Catwoman hasn't been seen in months. She's keeping under the radar and no one knows how to find her. Word is she may not even be in Gotham."

"Ah, well that's too bad. I guess we're out of luck," Riddler sighed but the Hatter suddenly had an idea.

"Not exactly."

"You know another thief for hire?" Riddler asked. Something about the way Hatter was smiling at him made him uneasy.

"Not a thief but an acrobat," he answered. Standing, he walked around the table, studying Edward with his blue eyes. "And I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Oh really? Who?" Riddler leaned on his cane, puzzled and suspicious of the colorfully clad man.

"You said your sister was a gymnast, right? Perhaps she would be a valuable member to our little team."

Nygma was on his feet in an instant, blue eyes flashing with anger. "No Hatter. You leave her out of this."

"Now now, Eddie, don't be like that," the Hatter chuckled darkly. Even though Edward stood taller than him, he seemed unruffled. "All I need is for her to steal the parts and for you to put humpty dumpty together. Once the device is complete, you and your sister can walk away with all the money you need without any problems."

"You still haven't told me what the device is," Riddler pointed out.

"Ah ah ah," the Hatter waved his finger, chastising him like a child. "That's my little secret and I told you not to worry about it. All you need to know is it will make us rich. But before we can get paid, we will need your sister."

"I said no Hatter," Edward growled, pointing the end of his cane and wielding it like a weapon. "And if you drag Anne into this I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, Eddie?" Hatter challenged, taking a remote out of his pocket. He flicked a button and Riddler's bowler hat gave a fierce shock. With a groan, the red headed man slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry about that Eddie. You might be of value to me but I can't have you interfering with my plans." Turning to the thugs behind him, he gave a sweet, menacing smile.

"Bring the Nygma girl to me. I have a business proposition for her. She may just be the answer to our problem."


	3. Chapter 2

2

"Hey Anne it's Ed. Just wanted to let you know I won't be home for a few days. I'm on an emergency business meeting in Metropolis. It shouldn't take more than a week and I'll call you as soon as I know more. Take care of yourself until I get back, okay? Love you! Bye!"

Ed's recorded voice echoed around the small apartment followed by an obnoxious beep. "End of messages," the answering machine concluded.

Anne sighed. It had been two whole weeks and there was still no response from her brother. It wasn't unusual for him to be sent on last minute trips, it had happened many times in the past, but he always called; sometimes twice a day if he was worried.

"He must be really busy," Anne decided, trying to brush off a nervous twinge. Something about it seemed wrong. Not just the message but also the lack of calls and extended trip.

Suspicious but confident in her brother's decision, Anne just shrugged off her worries; no time now, she was going to be late for class. Stuffing her black leotard in her gym bag, she slipped on her shoes and ran out the door, silently hoping there would be a message waiting for her when she got back.

Outside, the day was pleasant with a warm sun and nippy breeze. Cold weather was on the horizon. Anne hunched her shoulders against the wind and started walking. It was early afternoon and already the sidewalks of Gotham were crowded with pedestrians going about their daily business.

Gotham Sports Center was only a few blocks away so it wasn't long before Anne was strolling through the glass doors. Already, other kids from ages twelve to eighteen were warming up. Some were stretching; others were making use of the equipment before the teachers arrived. Anne quickly changed out of her street clothes and walked to the stretching group.

She usually didn't make much conversation with the others. Many of the faces around her were unfamiliar. There were no official classes at Gotham Sports Center so each 'class' that Anne took was almost always composed of new people. Occasionally she saw someone familiar but never enough to call them a true acquaintance much less a friend.

The brunette tied her long hair back and took a seat next to a pair of gossiping girls. They seemed a bit older than her and were watching the gymnasts on the equipment as they whispered and giggled. When she sat, though, they turned their attention towards her.

"Hey, did you see the new guy?" one asked, obviously wanting to expand her gossiping group.

"What new guy?" Anne asked curiously, reaching for her left leg. The second girl tossed her black hair back.

"Well he's not really a _new_ guy but he, like, never comes here. Some other people say they saw him here, like, _once_ last month but that's about it."

Anne nodded slowly, not sure what to gather by that. "So…what about him?"

"Sooo," the blonde girl sighed, acting like Anne was a complete idiot. "He's a complete babe. And word is he showed up in a limo."

"Cool," Anne answered uninterested, stretching her right arm. She wasn't really impressed with rich people. In her opinion, it wasn't how much money you had but what you did with it that counted.

"Look there he is," the blonde squealed, grabbing Anne's arm excitedly.

Across the room was the much gossiped about boy. Anne had to agree; he was rather cute with dark hair and tight fitting tank with matching blue pants. He was practicing backhand springs on the balance beam, never missing a single landing. The boy looked completely at ease, like had been doing gymnastics his whole life.

"Alright class," one of the teachers called, interrupting the girls' gawking moment. "Everyone take a seat please."

Teens on the equipment moved to join the others, the boy included. With a graceful flip, he landed and strolled over to the stretching mats.

The two girls next to Anne squealed in anticipation. He was headed their way. They started a small shoving contest, trying to make room so he would hopefully sit next to one of them. Anne just rolled her eyes, not wanting to be associated with the goofy fan girls.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard him ask. It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. She glanced up to see his blue eyes watching her curiously. Stunned into silence, Anne could only nodded and scooted over so he could sit.

"Thanks," he said, taking a seat next to her with a smile. This earned her some mean looks from his fan club.

"Alright class," the teacher repeated for attention. It was Mr. Arnold, a short fat man in sweats and armed with a whistle. For some reason, he was one of the workers at the Center though he didn't look like he had ever done anything athletic in his life.

"Today, you will be getting into groups of four or five and rotating between stations. Practice what you can on the equipment and feel free to ask me for help."

"Maybe we can get him to demonstrate something for us," Anne whispered sarcastically. She wasn't a fan of Mr. Arnold and he wasn't too fond of her either.

"I bet we could bribe him with a donut," the boy next to her supposed with a chuckle. Anne stifled a giggle and tried to look innocent when Mr. Arnold turned their way.

"Now get into your groups. You'll have fifteen minutes at each station," the coach recapped, blowing on his whistle harshly. Everyone stood and started for the equipment, already pairing off and look for others to join.

Anne was about to stand when she noticed something hovering in front of her face. It was the new guy, already on his feet and offering his hand.

"Thanks," she said, letting him help her up.

"No problem," he smiled, giving her hand a firm shake. "I'm Richard Grayson. Friends call me Dick, though."

"Anne Sue Nygma but just Anne is fine," Anne offered lamely, trying not to blush at the sudden attention. "I don't mean to be rude but aren't you Bruce-"

"Wayne's ward. Yeah," he finished. "I get that a lot."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Anne spoke quietly, feeling a little shy.

"Shall we?" Dick invited, gesturing to the equipment. The girl just nodded and let him lead the way. "So you come here often?"

"A few times a week. What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"I've come in once or twice but not on a regular basis," the rich boy shrugged.

"You're good. I saw you practicing earlier."

"Thanks. I've been practicing since I was young, being in the circus and all."

"Yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry, it must have been horrible…" Anne trailed off awkwardly, not sure what to say.

After the circus incident years ago, newspapers all over town were writing about the Flying Graysons' and how their orphaned son was taken in by Millionaire Bruce Wayne. Anne never imagined she would meet him, though, and of course she had to bring the painful story up. Sometimes, Anne considered herself quite an idiot.

"Don't be, it was years ago." But there was a hint of sadness in his blue eyes that made Anne feel his hurt. "So what about your parents? What do they do?" Dick questioned curiously, changing the subject.

Anne's green eyes studied the floor somberly. "They passed away a few years ago in a car accident. I live with my brother now…" she trailed off again, thinking back on Ed's disappearance. Again, she had to shake the foreboding feeling off, but it continued to bug her never the less.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Richard looked uncomfortable having brought up the subject and attempted to lighten the mood. "Well at least you have your brother."

"Yeah," Anne agreed half-heartedly. Their conversation was cut short, though, when Mr. Arnold appeared next to them.

"Miss Nygma, if you would kindly join this group over here. They are in need of a fifth member," he pointed to a group of girls. They were all glaring at her like angry hornets with a broken nest. She glared back at them. It wasn't her fault the new guy was talking to her. Maybe it was because she wasn't acting like an obsessed fan girl.

"And Mr. Grayson, you can join the group by the bars, I'm sure they would be more than delighted to have you." With that, he waddled away to annoy the other students.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we can hang out after class," Dick suggested.

Anne wasn't sure how to respond at first but gave a quick nod. "Sure."

"Great, cya then." Giving a little wave, her new friend jogged off to join his group while Anne turned to face her own, surprised by the sudden invitation but excited enough look forward to the end of class.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sheila Wolfe here! Im not dead! Ive just been very busy but Im back! For those of you who read my other stories I will be updating them soon as well. Thank you for being patient and I promise not to randomly disappear again. Thanks to my good friend Seemingly Captivating for helping me with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

~Sheila Wolfe ^~^

P.S. Visit my DeviantART account ( SilvaxWolfe ) so see Anne Nygma suited up ;)

* * *

><p>3<p>

Time seemed to crawl slower than usual but finally Mr. Arnold blew his whistle to dismiss them. Anne ended her tumble with a practiced flip and rushed to the locker room to change. A few minutes later, she made her way to the lobby where rain was pouring on the other side of the glass doors.

Anne groaned. Rain hadn't been predicted so of course she had left without an umbrella. The other teens from her class seemed to be thinking the same thing. Already, most were on cell phones arranging for a ride. A few were on the sidewalk sheltered under jackets trying to hail a taxi.

Without a phone or pocket change, Anne was left with the options of waiting out the storm or braving the weather and getting soaked on the way home. Both such tempting ideas in her opinion.

The dark clouds promised a few good hours of downpour and a rainy Gotham street was better than a rainy Gotham street at night. With a sigh, Anne shouldered her bag and shoved the door open.

Cold wind tore at her bare arms and loose hair, making her shiver and retreat back inside the warm building. No way was she going out in that. She'd rather wait then get home only to be an icicle.

"Bit cold for a walk, huh?" a voice asked out of nowhere. Anne jumped and spun around to see Dick standing behind her, wearing average jeans and a t-shirt and armed with a triumphant smirk. She hadn't heard him walk up to her. What was he, a ninja?

"Just a bit," she chuckled, trying to get over her mini heart attack. Over his shoulder, Anne could see his fan club ogling from a distance. Richard didn't seem to notice.

"Didn't bring your umbrella?" he asked, studying the weather hammering the street just outside.

"I left it at home," Anne admitted meekly. From across the room she could hear the other girls snickering. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well if you want we can share mine," Dick smiled, producing a folded black object from behind his back.

The fan girls' faces ranged from shocked to loathing at the offer. Anne wasn't sure how to respond and could only stare in stunned silence.

"There's this nice café just around the block," the boy continued, scratching his hair bashfully as he spoke. "We could get some coffee if you have time. Or if maybe some other time would be better…"

"No, uh, today is fine," Anne finally answered, snapping out of her confusion. "I'd like to have coffee."

"Great," Richard beamed, opening the door for them to exit. Outside, he snapped the umbrella open and the two took shelter from the assaulting rain as they made their way around the block.

wvw

"You sure she's in there?" one thug asked skeptically.

"I think so. We saw her go in," the other replied, leaning over the steering wheel for a closer look out the rain pattered windshield. They were parked just outside Gotham Sport Center in a white van, complete with tinted windows and fake plates. A bit cliché for a kidnapping but it would do the job.

"I think I see her," their third guy called from the back. Sure enough, a girl with long brown hair was standing just inside the glass doors chatting with a dark haired boy.

"Who's that with her?"

"Who cares," the driver answered, leaning back in his seat. "Just keep an eye on her; she'll have to leave soon."

"Yeah but we can't nab her if her boyfriend's hanging around, Luke," his teammate pointed out.

"He won't be a problem," Luke laughed, hitting the windshield wipers to clear his view. "We'll get the girl one way or another."

As if he could hear their conversation, the boy suddenly shifted his gaze to the van and paused with an icy glare. All of the thugs froze under the piercing look.

"Guys, you don't think he can see us, do you?" Frank asked, eyeing the tinted windows.

"You worry too much, Frankie," Earl chuckled, but it wasn't until the youth's attention was drawn back to the conversation did he breathe easy.

"Still don't see why boss needs this girl so bad," Frank groaned, sinking further into his seat. "Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

"No but you'll look like a well paid man if we do our job," Luke retorted.

"Hey," Earl broke in, leaning excitedly between the seats to point. "She's leaving!"

"Finally!" Frank cried, straightening up as Luke started the engine. "Hold up, she's still with that kid!"

"Don't worry," the driver smirked as he pulled away from the curb. "We'll follow and wait. She'll have to be alone at some point."

wvw

"Welcome to the Café de L'auteur!" a peppy hostess greeted the instant Dick and Anne stepped through the door. "Ah Mr. Grayson good to see you, sir. For two?"

"Yes please," Dick answered, not even phased that the woman recognized him.

"I'll have Mr. Wayne's table set up straight away," she promised, rushing off to make the preparations.

Meanwhile, Anne was surveying the room with wide green eyes. To say it was elegant was an understatement. The walls were made of rich dark red oak, giving the room a warm and brooding feel. There were no windows, only dim chandeliers on the high ceiling and small glowing lamps set at each round table assorted throughout the room.

Suddenly the hostess reappeared, startling Anne from her observation. "If you would follow me please."

The two teens were led through the main room and to the back where a few private tables were isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

"Here we are," the lady gestured. As they sat down, she ran through a list of specials, soups of the day, and told them that Jenny would be their waitress.

"You two enjoy," she added with a wink before disappearing again.

"Well they like you," Anne said, trying not to laugh when Dick turned red.

"Yeah…Bruce likes to come here. Best coffee in Gotham. I've only stop by every once in a while," he shrugged, keeping his eyes on his menu.

"Hi you two," another voice said, making them both jump. Another woman had shown up at the table, armed with a pen and pad. "I'm Jenny. I'll be your waitress today. Care to start off with something to drink?"

"Two coffees please," Richard answered, glancing over at Anne. "Did you want anything else?"

"No, just coffees fine with me…" she trailed off as she read the list. She wasn't really that hungry. Her jaw almost hit the table she saw the prices, though.

Nine dollars for a cup of coffee? And that was just one cup! Not to mention how much a meal cost.

"There is no way I can afford this," she gasped, tossing the menu down like she might have to pay for that too.

"Don't worry I got it," the rich boy said, making Anne narrow her eyes.

"Okay I'll have those coffees right out for you." The waitress scurried to the kitchen while Anne continued to scrutinize her new friend from across the table.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why?" she finally spoke.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she hissed suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me? I just met you and you're buying me expensive coffee at this ritzy café. Is it because you like showing off how rich you are? Or did you just want to annoy those other girls at the gym? I'm sure one of them would have jump at the chance to walk in the rain."

Dick looked confused by her accusations and rushed to defend himself. "What? No! None of those reasons! I just wanted to get to know you better."

"But why?" she posed, crossing her arms defiantly.

There was a brief silence as Richard pondered his answer, regarding her with thoughtful eyes. Finally, he sighed and gave an honest answer, "Because you were the only girl there who didn't care about my looks or my money. You're honest and kind and I would rather have you for a friend than any of those other girls who didn't even bother to learn my name. Plus I like your laugh."

Anne was stunned. His blue eyes were deep and true with just a hint of a bashful blush. He meant every word he said, she couldn't deny that, but there was something else hidden there. She felt there was another reason for him approaching her at the Center but she couldn't figure it out. Shaking it off as paranoia, she decided to return her trust.

"That," she said gravely, unfolding her arms and leaning forward, "was the corniest thing I have ever heard."

They both stared at each other seriously for a few tense seconds before bursting out laughing.

When the waitress returned, she was surprised to find the two teens she had left glaring at each other were now cackling over some sort of joke.

"Here's your coffee," she announced, setting the two cups down on the table.

"Thank you," Anne giggled, earning a concerned look from Jenny before she scooted off to take care of her other customers.

"Here's to corny friendship," Dick toasted. Anne lifted her cup in agreement and took gentle sip. Her face suddenly turned very serious and stern.

"You weren't lying," she admitted stoically.

"About what?" It was Richard's turn to be confused.

"This is one good cup of coffee," Anne answered, immediately breaking down into laughter again followed immediately by her new friend.

"Told you, the best in Gotham."

* * *

><p>Just encase you guys are interesting, my friend, Seemingly Captivating, and I have started a combined account called The . Hilarious . Duo which will mostly be fanfictions of our favorite show, BBC Merlin, and we hope to start posting soon. We also have a DeviantART account by the same name so check us out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sheila Wolfe here! Holy shnikes this chapter is looooooong. It took forever to actually finish the dang thing but here it is in all its Mad Hatter glory! Hope you guys enjoy! This one was unbeta'd so there might be some errors here and there. I'll fix them as I find them. Leave a comment to let me know what you think and, hopefully, I'll have another chapter up soon. As always, thanks so much for reading!

Love,  
>Sheila Wolfe ^~^<p>

* * *

><p>4<p>

About an hour later, the rain had let up enough for the two teens to leave the shelter of the café. A relentless drizzle kept them under the shared umbrella but it was a short walk back to Anne's apartment.

"Is this it?" Dick asked once they turned onto the street. The brick building seemed even dingier in the soggy weather.

Anne nodded, embarrassed by the shabby appearance. "Yeah, it's not a mansion but it's a roof over our heads. Better than what some people have."

"Mansions are overrated," her new friend smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you in."

"You sure?" Anne asked, not sure if she wanted the rich boy to see anymore of her rundown home. The inside was a disaster though she was doubtful it would be presentable with even the most thorough cleaning. "I mean, you don't have to. I'm sure Mr. Wayne's probably wondering where you are.

"Bruce is busy doing his own thing," Richard shrugged, glancing the tall building up and down. "He won't mind. Should we go in before it starts raining again?"

Already, the sky was opening up again; large drops were starting to fall fast, pitter pattering on the ground around them. With a sigh, Anne nodded. "Alright but just so you know, I haven't had a chance to clean up. It's probably a bit dirty."

Dick just laughed. "You should see my room. If it wasn't for Alfred, I don't know what I'd do."

"Alfred?"

"He's the butler," he explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

It was Anne's turn to laugh. "Ooh look at you, Mr. Fancy, with your butler and big mansion," she teased, leading the way off the curb to cross the street. "Does he drive you around in a big fancy limo and pick out your clothes, too?"

"Only on special occasions," Richard replied, sticking his tongue out childishly as he followed the girl.

Before they had reached the other side, though, a white van suddenly screeched around the corner, tires spinning on the wet asphalt as the vehicle thundered towards the two teens.

"Look out!" Richard shouted, shoving Anne out of the way and just barely dodging its path. The van spun between them, just missing them both, and jolted to a halt. Immediately, the slide door facing Anne slid open and two men jumped out.

Anne, who had falling into the gutter, didn't have time to react before a dark and smelly bag was jerked over her head. The two each grabbed an arm and yanked her off the ground.

"Let go! Get off me!" She struggled and fought against them but in vain; the men were just too strong. They easily hauled her over to the van, keeping her arms locked with grips of iron.

"We should have gagged her," one of the guys muttered, tying her hands behind her before shoving her forward. Without a way to catch herself, Anne landed on her side inside the vehicle.

"Let's just go, the boss is waiting," another voice snapped followed by the loud slam of the side door closing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the van, Richard was picking himself off the wet ground. He got to his feet just as the tires started spinning and the vehicle took off. With only seconds to act, Dick quickly fished out a small circle from inside his pocket and tossed it. The magnetic device quickly attached itself to the back doors just before the retreating van jerked around a corner and disappeared.

With a sigh, Richard took out his cell phone and dialed Bruce.

The line picked up after the first ring. "What happened?"

"They got her. I tried to stop them but they almost hit us with a van then drove off with her," Dick fumed, pacing angrily along the empty street.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked coolly, not seeming surprised by the turn of events. Though, of course, it did take a lot to surprise Batman.

"I'm fine," the sidekick grumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder. The only real bruising was to his ego.

"Did you get a tracker on the van?"

"Yeah it should lead us to where they're taking her."

"And where the Hatter is hiding. Alfred's on his way. I'll meet you in the Batcave."

Richard stopped pacing. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe." Then the line went dead.

wvw

The ride in the van was uncomfortable and frightening to say the least. Anne sat on the floor of the van, fighting back panic and anger. With her arms tied behind her back, it took most of her concentration to sit up and stay upright; each bump and turn they made threatened to throw her back down. The bag was still over her head so her vision was limited but she could still smell. And talk.

"Who are you guys?" she had demanded when curiosity finally got the best of her. "What do you want? If it's money, I hate to break it to you but I don't have any."

"Shut up, will ya?" a gruff voice answered. It sounded far ahead, probably in the passenger seat. She could hear the heavy breaths of a second person closer to her. Then there was the driver, obviously. At least three others in the van but she couldn't be sure that was everyone.

What about Richard? She tried to remember where he was when she was grabbed. Her last memory was of him pushing her out of the way when the van appeared. She hoped they hadn't grabbed him or worse, hit him with the van.

Another part of her wondered if the kidnappers had been after him in the first place. Maybe some sort of ransom for the rich boy and she just got caught in the middle?

"Where's my friend?" she asked nervously. "You weren't after him, were you? Is he okay? "

"Who is she talking about?" another voice muttered. He didn't sound as up to speed as his partners. "Were we supposed to grab someone else?"

A nasally voice from the driver seat spoke up. "No, the boss said only the girl."

Anne felt relieved and a little sad that Dick hadn't been caught too; a selfish part of her had wished she wasn't alone. At least now she could trust him to call the cops.

Then the second part of the information processed. "Who's your boss? What do they want with me? This has to be some mistake!"

"Jeez, Frank, keep her quiet, will ya?" the gruff voice snapped. "She's giving me a headache."

"Shut up, Earl, you're giving _me_ a headache. We're almost there so just quit you're whining," the nasally driver seat retorted.

The vehicle lurched and bucked as its tires went from asphalt to something rougher and bumpier. Anne tried to stay balanced but a sudden left turn toppled her over and she landed painfully on her shoulder. Before she could sit up, the van screeched to a halt.

"Frank, grab the girl and try to keep her quiet. Earl, you let the boss know we're here."

Anne heard the doors open and a hand roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. She stood on uneasy feet as she was blindly led across uneasy ground. It smelled like salt, low tide, and a hint of gas from what she could tell through the bag. Multiple footsteps echoed back around her as they approached hushed voices.

"Ah, Ms. Nygma!" a new voice cheered, polite and inviting. "Please come in and have a seat!"

The hand on her arm jerked her to a halt and yanked down. Her feet fumbled as she sat down hard in a waiting chair.

"I don't suppose I have a choice," Anne muttered darkly. The bag over her head was suddenly pulled off. After her eyes adjusted to the sudden sight, she was greeted by a rather surprising sight.

It was dark except for a few dim lamps illuminating a round table, covered with finger sandwiches, miniature cakes, and an elaborate tea set. Delicate china cups sat on small plates while a matching tea pot steamed what smelled like earl gray.

Seated across from her was a strange looking man with blue eyes and blond hair under a colorful top hat. He was grinning at her with a mix of excitement and triumph that sent a shiver up Anne's spine.

"I do apologize for my men's behavior," he spoke, gesturing to the bulky men standing at his side. "They are a bit uncouth and don't know how to properly treat a lady. Untie her, please. I believe Ms. Nygma will be cooperative."

The henchman that had led her quickly pulled off the ropes binding the girl. Anne shot him a dirty look as she rubbed her raw wrists, noting that he stayed positioned just behind her chair. No chance of running then. She turned her glare unto the boss instead, which he met with an unsettling grin.

"Would you like some tea?" he offered, pouring a steaming cup and offering it to her. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I went with my personal favorite."

"Actually, I'm not a fan of tea," she answered coolly, crossing her arms.

The man's grin faded into a thin line. "Indeed," he muttered, setting the offered cup down on the table. His blue eyes flashed knowingly. "You do seem to enjoy coffee, though. Tell me, how did you enjoy your date with your little boyfriend?"

Anne's green eyes went wide with surprise. "He's not my boy–how long have you been watching me?" she demanded, jumping to her feet only to have a hand grab her shoulder and forcibly seat her again.

"Long enough." The grin was back but this time, it was more deranged and less friendly. Anne swallowed nervously.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh forgive me! My manners must be slipping!" The man stood with a flourish, though he wasn't very tall, and took his hat off with a bow. "The Mad Hatter, at your service!"

The girl stared at him in confusion, wondering just how mad of a man she was dealing with. "Like Alice in Wonderland?"

The Hatter nodded excitedly. "Yes! Exactly! I knew you would be clever, just like your brother!"

Anne went cold. She gripped the seat of her chair tightly until her knuckles went white. "My brother? How do you know my brother?"

"Oh Eddie? He's a dear friend of mine and my newest partner in crime!" the blond man chuckled, gently topping his hat again.

"No. You're wrong. My brother isn't a criminal!"

"_Wasn't_ a criminal, my dear! But you see, times are hard and poor Eddie needed some help. So I got him a new career working for me."

Anne shook her head, fury rolling off her as she fought to stay seated. "I don't believe you."

"Fair enough," the Hatter shrugged. "Tell you what. He can tell you himself. Come on out, Eddie! Don't be shy!"

From the shadows emerged another man, this one dressed in a green suit. Tucked under one arm was a can shaped like a question mark. A green bowler had perched on familiar red hair and a purple mask sat on his face. Even with it, though, Anne could easily recognize him.

No one stopped her as she jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Ed! You've been gone two weeks! What happened? You said you were going to Metropolis! Tell me you're not working for this guy!"

Silence. Ed didn't move. He didn't speak. She glanced up and noticed his blank face. He hadn't even noticed her. He was like a statue, completely void of emotions. Anne took a few steps back and waved her hand in front of his eyes, hoping to get some sort of reaction. They continued to stare ahead at nothing.

"Ed? It's me, Anne! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" A laugh from behind caught her attention. She turned to see the Hatter, leaning against the table as he giggled uncontrollably.

"He can't hear you, my dear. You see, I need Eddie to help me complete a device. He was a good little worker at first but we had a disagreement on policy. Now I have complete control, thanks to that nifty little hat I made him."

Anne eyed the green bowler suspiciously. "Let him go," she demanded, frustrated tears prickling the backs of her eyes. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared. Her brother was one of the few people she could rely on and now he was puppet to some psychopath in a top hat.

"I will, Ms. Nygma. Can I call you Annie? You see, Annie, I still need the last few pieces to complete my invention. Once Eddie puts it all together, you two can walk away from all this with all the money you could want."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," the Hatter exclaimed. "The last few pieces are locked up pretty tight and you have quite a unique skill in gymnastics that could help us acquire them."

"You mean steal them," she clarified bluntly.

"Well when you put it that way, yes. It's only a few trinkets here and there. Once I have them, your clever brother can put them together and I'll let you both go."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he nodded. "So what do you say? It is to help your brother after all."

Anne glanced back and forth between the Hatter and her brother, wondering what to do. She wanted to help Ed but she wasn't a criminal. The thought of helping the Hatter turned her mouth dry as sawdust. Even if she did helped, there was no guarantee the Hatter would keep his word.

"Perhaps you need some more incentive," the Hatter broke her train of thought, taking a remote out of his colorful coat. He pressed a single button and the statue of her brother seemed to come to life.

"What the…where am I? What happened?" Ed muttered, shaking his head slowly as his senses slowly returned. When he noticed the crowd gathered, his blue eyes widened behind his mask. "Anne? How did you get here?"

"Ed!" She hugged him again. This time, she was relieved to feel him return the embrace. The tears that had threatened to spill before trickled down her cheeks and dropped onto his ridiculous costume.

"Anne, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ed pulled back enough to look down and check his sister for injuries. She just shook her head.

"I'm fine. We're both fine. Come on, we can get out of here and pretend this never happened."

"I wouldn't count on that, my dear," the Hatter interrupted. The Nygmas' attention quickly turned to him. If looks could kill, Ed's gaze would have been drilling straight through the Hatter like bullets.

"I told you to leave her out of this, Jarvis," he snapped, pulling Anne gently until she was shielded behind him. "You let her go this instant or–"

"Didn't you learn last time, Eddie?" the Hatter questioned, hitting another button on his remote. The bowler hat suddenly sparked to life, releasing enough volts to make Ed cry out and fell to his knees.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Anne pleaded, unable to help her brother as he was shocked and tormented. "I'll help! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt him!"

"Now that's what I like to hear," the Hatter nodded in approval before click the remote one last time. Ed stilled and slumped forward, two of the thugs catching him under his arms before he hit the ground. Anne watched as they dragged him away, a cold numbness spreading through her. She has sold her soul and now she would have to pay the price.

"Well my dear, it seems we are in business together. And I trust you will be cooperative with our arrangement. Otherwise," her new boss waved the remote menacingly and she could only nod. "That's a good girl. I knew you would be the answer to my problem. And, now that our business is done, we can move forward with the plan."

He handed a folded note to one of the henchmen and nodded towards Anne. "You gentlemen escort our little Annie home. Instructions are on the paper. Follow them and make sure you aren't late."

As Anne was led to the exit, the Hatter called out, "Oh and one more thing. If you tell the police or anyone else about our little agreement, I'll make sure your dear brother's hat has a deadly malfunction."

Shuddering at the threat, Anne nodded once more before a blindfold was pulled over her eyes and she was dragged away.


End file.
